castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der tote Spion
Der tote Spion ist die vierundzwanzigte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Castle. Der Tod eines Mannes, der in einem Spionage-Spiel involviert war, bringt die Polizei von New York an seine Grenzen. Doch auch die Ermittler selbst kommen an einem Scheideweg an, denn weder Castle, noch Beckett können ihre Gefühle füreinander verheimlichen, obwohl Beckett eigentlich offiziell mit Tom Demming zusammen ist. Nachdem beide sich Rat von Familie und Freunden geholt haben, kommen beide zu unterschiedlichen Entscheidungen bezüglich ihrer Zukunft. Handlung Ein Mann flieht vor unbekannten Verfolgern durch einen dunklen Park und wird erschossen. Castle schaut unterdessen TV und meidet das Telefon. Er weiß, dass es Gina ist, seine Ex-Frau, die ihn als seine Verlegerin anruft da sein Manuskript bereits gestern fällig gewesen ist. Alexis stürmt herein, da sie für das Sommervorbereitungsprogramm in Princeton angenommen wurde. Castle freut sich zwar für sie, ist aber doch auch traurig, dass er so das Memorial-Day-Wochenende in den Hamptons ohne sie verbringen soll. Er erhält einen Anruf von Beckett und wird zu einem Tatort gerufen. Vor Ort lädt Castle Beckett ein, ihn in den Hamptons zu besuchen. Esposito stellt die Fakten über die Leiche vor: Das Opfer ist Shaun Coldwell, er wurde nicht ausgeraubt und der Mörder hat alle Pistolenkugeln am Tatort entfernt. Castle hat die Idee, dass es nach einem Profikiller aussieht und die Details zum Opfer bringen ihn darauf, dass er für die CIA gearbeitet hat. Kate sucht nach mehr Informationen über das Opfer und alle Indizien führen ins Nichts, was Castles CIA-Theorie untermauert. Auch Lanies Autopsie deutet in diese Richtung. Als das Auto des Opfers gefunden wird, findet Ryan eine Menge Geld in Euros und einen Stift mit einer geheimen Botschaft. Das Opfer war offensichtlich ein Spion. Castle und Beckett gehen an den Treffpunkt, der in der Botschaft erwähnt wurde und finden die Kontaktperson. Castle versucht unauffällig Informationen von ihm zu bekommen, verspricht sich dann aber. Beckett nimmt den Kontaktmann fest und sie verhören ihn. Er ist völlig unkooperativ und weißt nur daraufhin, dass er bald auf Befehl von höherer Autorität freigelassen werden wird. Unterdessen haben Ryan und Esposito das Hotelzimmer des Opfers gefunden, in dem sich weitere gefälschte Ausweispapiere und ein Auftrag für den Mord an einem Botschafter der Republik Luvanien befindet. Castle wird misstrauische, denn es gibt kein Land namens Luvanien. Castle nimmt sich noch einmal den Kontaktmann Hans vor und fragt, ob er Teil eines Spieles ist. Als Hans merkt, dass er wirklich im Gefängnis ist, erzählt er alles. Er nimmt an einer organisierten Agentensimulation namens Spy Ventures teil, ebenso wie das Opfer, und hat bis zu diesem Moment geglaubt, seine Verhaftung sei nur Teil der Inszenierung gewesen. Castle geht weiterhin Gina aus dem Weg und Martha erzählt ihm, dass sie über den Sommer eine Rolle erhalten hat und sie so auch nicht mit in die Hamptons kommen kann. Alexis bringt einen jungen Mann nach Hause, der ebenfalls an dem Sommerprogramm in Princeton teilnehmen wird. Und Beckett erfährt von Gina, dass der nächste Nikki Heat Roman "Naked Heat" heißen wird. Castle und Beckett besuchen Spy Adventures und befragen sie nach ihren Methoden. Sie erfahren, dass der richtige Name des Opfers Roger Farraday war und bei dem Spiel nie echte Waffen und auch kein echtes Geld eingesetzt wird, die 5000 € aus dem Wagen des Opfers gehörten also nicht zur Inszenierung. Er hätte auch nicht im Park sein dürfen. Aber er hatte eine Komplizin bei seiner Mission und Castle und Beckett befragen diese, Andrea Fischer, eine junge Frau und Mutter, die dieses Hobby nur als Ausgleich zu ihrem Alltag betrieben hat. Auf dem Revier identifizieren unterdessen die Ehefrau und der Geschäftspartner des Opfers die Leiche. Castle und Beckett besprechen den Fall, als Demming vorbeikommt und kurz mit Beckett spricht. Castle bekommt mit, dass die beiden eine gemeinsame Wochenendreise für genau die Zeit planen, für die Castle Beckett in die Hamptons eingeladen hat. Sie hatte ihm zuvor abgesagt, unter dem Vorwand, sie müsse arbeiten. Da Castle nun den wahren Grund für ihre Absage kennt, entschuldigt sie sich bei ihm und erklärt, sie wollte nichts von der Reise mit Demming erwähnen, da sie befürchtete, dass dies merkwürdig zwischen ihnen werden würde. Castle teilt ihr daraufhin mit, dass er wohl nach diesem Fall ihre Zusammenarbeit beenden wird. Da "Naked Heat" bald erscheint und er noch viel dafür zu tun hat, will er den ganzen Sommer in den Hamptons verbringen. Er weiß noch nicht, ob er danach zurückkommen wird. Diese Nachricht trifft Beckett völlig unvorbereitet und sie braucht eine Weile, diese zu verdauen. Esposito und Ryan haben herausgefunden, dass der Betreuer Hugo von Spy Ventures des Opfers diesen mit einem Koffer, der nicht zum eigentlichen Spiel gehört hat, ausgestattet hatte. Bei der Befragung, gibt Hugo zu, dass er die Agentenspieler dafür benutzt hat, gefälschte Ausweise zu verkaufen. Im Falle von Roger, hat der für ihn die Übergabe von Ausweisen für ukrainische Mafiosies übernommen. Die Adresse, die Hugo der Polizei gibt, gehört aber nur zu ein paar High School Schülern. Esposito erzählt Kate, dass er und Ryan eine Abschiedsparty für Castle nach Abschluss des Falles veranstalten werden. Kate glaubt nicht, dass Castle wirklich nicht wieder zurück kommen wird, aber Esposito meint nur, dass Castle schon lange nicht mehr wegen der Recherche mit ihnen zusammenarbeitet und er nun sicher nicht zusehen will, wie Kate mit einem anderen Mann zusammen ist. Castle spielt wieder einmal Poker mit seinen Schriftstellerfreunden und sie beratschlagen den Fall. Sie weißen ihn daraufhin, dass sie sich vielleicht zu viel mit dem Agentenspiel abgegeben haben, anstatt mit dem Privatleben des Opfers. Und sie meinen, dass Castle wohl zuviel Zeit mit Kate verbringt, sie sei eher eine Ablenkung als eine Inspiration. Am nächsten Morgen spricht Castle mit Kate darüber und beide hatten den gleichen Gedanken. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen ist etwas befangen, als sie aber feststellen, dass sie dieselben Ideen hatten, sind sie wieder in ihrem Element. Sie finden heraus, dass der Geschäftspartner des Opfers bei dessen Tod seine Anteile der Firma geerbt hätte, als sie ihn aber festnageln wollen, hat der ein Alibi: Er war mit der Frau des Opfers im Bett. Die gibt die Affäre ebenfalls zu. Bei genaueren Nachforschungen finden sie heraus, dass Roger das Agentenspiel für seine Komplizin Andrea mitbezahlt hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie mit Roger eine Affäre hatte. Ihr Ehemann hat Roger erschossen. Castle bringt Alexis nach Princeton und Beckett beendet ihre Beziehung mit Demming. Bei der Abschiedsfeier für ihn bittet Kate Castle zur Seite. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie das letzte Jahr und die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm sehr genossen hat. Kurz bevor sie ihm offensichtlich etwas über ihre Gefühle für ihn sagen möchte, taucht aber Gina auf. Sie wird Castle in die Hamptons begleiten und beide sind wohl wieder zusammen. Beckett ist erschüttert und verabschiedet sich von Castle bis zum Herbst. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast * David Kelsey als Ken Fisher * Michael Trucco als Detective Tom Demming * Mitch Pileggi als Hans Brauer * Monet Mazur als Gina Cowell * Rick Worthy als Jason Penn * Melissa De Sousa als Liz Penn * Ian Reed Kesler als Hugo Morrison * Allison McAtee als Andrea Fisher * David Starzyk als Lee Copley * Lucia Sullivan als Melinda Farraday * Dean Cates als Roger Farraday * James Patterson als sich selbst * Michael Connelly als sich selbst * Stephen J. Cannell als sich selbst * Cristina Ainoa als Operator * Vinson Corbo als Carter Soundtrack *Into the Blue - Sara Jackson Holman Trivia *Tom, Kate's Ex-Freund hat in dieser Episode den letzten Auftritt. **Jedoch wird dieser in der Episode Mord ist sein Hobby erwähnt. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S2